


afterglow

by Lunfloris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Forks High School (Twilight), M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Not Beta Read, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Reincarnation, Salem's Secrets, Shapeshifting, The Deathly Hallows, Twilight Zone - Freeform, Vampires, after 10 years in a Coma, cedward
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunfloris/pseuds/Lunfloris
Summary: 1998 május 2-án a Roxforti csata után Harry kómába esik.2008 május 2-án egy kis klinikán tér magához Forksban...2008 május 2-án Alicenek látomása van:"A fekete herceg fehér lovon érkezik."
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Ginny Weasley, Gabrielle Delacour/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter & Sam Uley, Jacob Black/Hermione Granger, Jasper Hale/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	1. Jasper Whitlock

**Author's Note:**

> Kellemes Halloweent! 🧛 🧙 🐺
> 
> Nagyon régóta érlelődött már bennem ez a történet, és most végre közzé is teszem. Jó szorakozást hozzá! 🤗

"Soha nem voltam babonás, egészen addig a pillanatig. Soha nem hittem a kísértetekben, meg efféle bolondságokban. De hirtelen már nem állítottam volna, hogy ilyesmi csakugyan nem létezik." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Stephanie Meyer, eclipse, 304. o.


	2. Ébredés csapó 1

HARRY

Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla mi történik. Próbálta kinyitni a szemét, de mintha ólomsúly nehezedett volna rájuk. Fájdalom. Ez volt az egyetlen, amit a külvilágból tapasztalt. Nem egészen fizikai, de nem is lelki. Furcsa hideg mosta át folyamatosan a testét, de nem a dementorok által kiváltott csontig hatoló fagy, hanem szó szerint mintha lehűltek volna az erei. Leginkább a mentolos cukorka hatásához tudta volna hasonlítani.

Néha hallott hangokat, de a kisujjat sem tudta mozdítani, hogy halja és jelezze, hogy ébren van. Sok értelem így sem lett volna, mivel szavakat, mondatokat nem hallott, csak lágy háttérduruzsolást, mintha víz alatt lenne.

Nem tudta mennyi idő telik el éber és a kieső állapotok között. Mégis az volt a gyanúja maximum órák. Kezdte megszokni a ciklusokat egy pár nap alatt. Az egyetlen, amit tisztán halott az egy óra kattogása volt. Ebből gondolta, hogy nem lehet varázsló kórházban. Vagy ha mégis, akkor Mr. Weasleynek is meg kellett látogatnia. Eszébe jutott, hogy egyszer az órákat hibásan vallási eszközöknek nézte. Felhorkant volna az emlékre, ha tudna. Valószínűleg ezért adhatták neki annak idején születésnapjára is azt a karórát. Hittek benne, hogy valami nagyobb erő majd megvédi.

A fertőtlenítő szaga néha megcsapta az orrát, de nem elég időre, hogy biztos legyen benne, hogy kórházban van.

Fájt a szíve, hogy még a környezetét sem tudta beazonosítani, elképzeléseit is csak apró foszlányokból feltételezte.

Egyik nap valami megváltozott. Harry zsigereiben érezte a feszültséget a levegőben. Sötét volt. Ebben biztos volt. Csak ilyenkor nem égtek a szemhéjai. Ugyan látni nem látott, de ezt legalább érezte.

Furcsa hangok kezdtek beszűrődni a tudatába. Ezeket még sosem hallotta. Magas és mély hangok ismétlődtek. Ez nem beszéd volt, hanem valami mesterségesen generált ismétlődő borzalom.

Újra megpróbálta kinyitni a szemét, ezúttal résnyire sikerült. Apró hálát adott az égnek. Sajnos nem ment sokra ezzel sem, túl homályos volt minden. Természetesen a szemüvege nem volt rajta. Próbálta feljebb emelni a tekintetét, míg egy vörös foltot nem látott maga felett. Hangok újra beszűrődtek a tudatába. Most megpróbált koncentrálni rájuk.

-…ry- a szavak, vagy inkább szótagok amiket megértett csak elmosódott foszlányok voltak, de mindent megtett, hogy kivegye őket.

\- Harry! – Ez a neve volt.

\- Harry muszáj magadhoz térned! – A furcsa női hang kérlelte, olyan ismerős volt, mégis olyan távoli. – Figyelj! Most be fogok neked adni egy bájitalt. Nem lesz kellemes érzés, de ettől hamarabb fel fogsz épülni. 

Érezte, hogy valami keserű nyomnak a szájába, miközben masszíroztak a torkát, hogy lecsússzon. Nem érezte, hogy bármi is történne, addig, amíg meg nem próbálta megmozdítani a kezét. Ugyan csak egy ujj rángott, de már ez is haladás volt.

\- Nagyon sajnálom Harry, de erre most nincs időnk – jelentette ki a hang. Most már sokkal tisztábban hallott, ez Ginny!

Ám mielőtt megkönnyebbült volna a felismeréstől valamit a mellkasába vágtak. A hideg fémtárgy átjutott a bordai között egyenesen a szívébe. Mintha maratont futott volna, úgy meglódult a szíve. Hatalmas levegővétellel, mintha áramot csaptak volna a testébe villám sebeséggel ült fel miután a szemi kipattantak.

Sokáig csak a saját rongyos lélegzetét hallotta, majd érezte, hogy gyengéd kezek simogatják a hátát.

\- Barbár mugli gyógyszer, de legalább hatásos. Lélegezz mélyeket, ez csak egy kis adrenalin volt.

\- Kis? – Rekedten méltatlankodott. Azt hitte helyben megáll a szíve a gyors vágtától.

\- Nincs időnk a drámára, amint kiürül a szervezettedből újra visszafogsz térni az előző állapotodba, de a bájital lassan meg fog gyógyítani, már nem fogsz visszaesni a kómába.

\- Milyen kóma? – Vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry.

\- Később mindent elmagyarázok, ha személyesen találkozunk. Most fogd ezt – elővette a DA találkozókra használt érmét. – Átalakítottam zsubszkulcsá, csak mondd ki 10 másodperc múlva, hogy „Soha” és el fog vinni téged… - de Ginny többi mondandója kezdett elcsúszni és szemei kezdtek lassan lecsukódni.

\- Harry! – A megmentő szemei kipattantak. – Mindent el fogok magyarázni, de senkinek nem mondhatod ezt el, maradj a radar alatt és ne mutatkozz be az eredeti neveden! Használd Sirius család nevét, az kis védelmet fog adni oda ahova küldelek. 

\- Mi?

\- Most! Mondd! – Kiáltott Ginny.

Harry semmit nem értett. A kis szobában, amiben voltak most már biztos volt, hogy kórházi szoba, az infúziós állványhoz hasonlító tárgytól és egyéb berendezésektől. Újból érezte az az elnyomó fáradtságot, de mielőtt végleg elnyomta volna, teljesítette Ginny kérését.

\- Soha – suttogta az érmének, mire az aktiválódott és az ismerős horgonyszerű húzást már érezte is a köldökénél. Még látta Ginny erőltetett mosolyát mielőtt beszippantotta volna az a csövön átpasszírozó érzés, amit a zsupszkulcs rántása okozott. 

Valami nem volt rendben. Tudta. Mintha a zsupszkulcs mágiája belemászott volna a mágikus magjába. Ezt eddig soha nem érezte, és abban is biztos volt, hogy nem tart ennyi ideig a célhelyen való felbukkanás.

Olyan érzés volt, mintha lecsapolnák a mágiáját száz tonna alatt. Nem kapott levegőt. Ám az érzés amilyen fullasztóan jött, úgy lassan könnyebbé vált, míg nem megjelent a kívánt helyen.

Hatalmas levegőt vett majd, mint egy zsák krumpli eldőlt a hatalmas zöld fűben. Megköszönte az összes mindenhatónak, hogy nem arccal előre esett, mert így legalább kapott levegőt, ugyanis semmi energiája nem maradt. Az adrenalin teljesen kiürülni látszott a szervezetéből, de megnyugtatta Ginny szavai, hogy nem esik vissza komába. Annyira fáradt volt, de még nem akarta lehunyni a szemét, bár azok nem értettek vele egyet a ez egyre alábbhagyó küzdelmével.

Hideg volt az erdőben. Valószínűleg kórházi köntösben volt a mert a hátsó fele igencsak fázott. A fák között alig derengett már valami fény, még világos volt, de a nap már lement. Még sosem látott ennyire zöld erdőt, még a tiltott rengeteg sem volt ehhez fogható.

Valami megmozdult a fák közötti bokorban. Éppen csak látta, mert tiszta fekete volt, mint egy árnyék. Most már erősen küzdött az ébrenlétért, már nem tudta eldönteni, hogy valóság vagy halucináció amit lát.

Egy hatalmas fekete farkas lépett ki a rejtekhelyéből. Egy darabig döbbenten nézte, ha lehet ezt mondani egy farkas tekintetére, de olyan emberi volt. Kicsit sajnálta, hogy Ginny erőfeszítései hiábavalóaik lesznek, ha most megeszi egy farkas, de már nem volt ereje küzdeni. Az a mély fáradtság magába nyelte és minden fekete lett, mint a farkas.


End file.
